<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imagine - The Mesmerising Lullaby (One Shot) by Ruth_Oakenshield</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426484">Imagine - The Mesmerising Lullaby (One Shot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruth_Oakenshield/pseuds/Ruth_Oakenshield'>Ruth_Oakenshield</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hobbit AU One Shot Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit AU - Fandom, thorin oakenshield - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, lullaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruth_Oakenshield/pseuds/Ruth_Oakenshield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Comrades - Relationship, Friendship - Relationship, parents/children, strangers - Relationship, traveling companions - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hobbit AU One Shot Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Imagine - The Mesmerising Lullaby (One Shot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>This little one shot was inspired by this post on Tumblr: "Imagine Thorin hearing you sing a lullaby for the first time and doesn't want it to stop. Because your voice is so calming and that's what the whole company needs before the long night." Thanks @harleysarchive  on Tumblr for sharing the imagine! </strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>The lullaby the reader sings is “I’ll Take You Dreaming” borrowed from the movie: “The Court Jester” starring Danny Kaye.  Songwriters: Cahn Sammy / Fine Sylvia  </strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>“I'll Take You Dreaming” lyrics © Dena's Trust  ( if you want to hear the song, search for it on You Tube...)</strong> </span>
</p><p>You were traveling with Thorin and the company on their quest to reclaim Erebor. They had picked you up in Bree at Gandalf’s insistence. He has disappeared and has been gone all day. It’s been raining cats and dogs for most of the day and now, come evening, it’s still pouring rain out. Everyone was soaked and tired and crabby. Thorin leads you all to a village with an inn after a long time of traveling the wilds. Thorin goes in and makes arrangements for everyone to stay there for the night. </p><p>You are all now sitting in the dining area talking quietly after having changed into dry clothes and are now having supper and some ale. Suddenly a family walks in and rents a room. The wife is sitting just inside the dining area with three kids, one being a fussy baby. </p><p>You notice it’s cries are a tired cry and you see the mother struggling to quiet the babe and keep the other two youngsters quiet who are also tired and whiny. Dwalin grumbles at the annoying wails from the babe. Thorin isn’t looking too pleased either. Balin just looks at the woman with pity.</p><p>You stand up and walk over to the mother, introducing yourself with a small bow. The two children aren’t much shorter than you are and stare at you with wide eyes. You guess they haven’t seen or talked with a dwarf before. </p><p>You offer to hold the wailing baby so the mother can deal with the two youngsters. She looks at you for a moment unsure. You smile kindly and reassure her you will stand right there with her. She gives you a relieved grin and hands you the wailing babe. You ask her it’s name and she says it’s “Seth”. </p><p>You hold Seth cradled in your arms so he is facing you. You turn so you are standing by a support post they mother is sitting by. You’re partially facing the mother and partially facing your travel companions. </p><p>You start to sway from side to side, rocking the child in your arms and you gently rub Seth’s tummy. He looks at you for a moment and his cries die down a little bit after realizing you’re rubbing his sore tummy. You begin to hum a lullaby and his eyes open wide at the sound. He immediately quiets and listens to the sound of your soft, alto voice.</p><p>You don’t realize that most of the dining hall noticed you stand and go to help the mother and have also quieted to hear you as well. Everyone’s attention is on you and you are completely oblivious to it. You start to sing a lullaby to the little one and his siblings and their eyes start to become heavy with sleepiness. </p><p>
  <em>Loo, loo, loo, I'll take you dreaming</em><br/>
<em>Through the rainy night</em><br/>
<em>To a place behind the raindrops</em><br/>
<em>Where the stars are bright</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You may not find gold or silver</em><br/>
<em>But a richer prize</em><br/>
<em>Waits for you behind the raindrops</em><br/>
<em>If you close your eyes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tonight, tonight</em><br/>
<em>When all the world's asleep</em><br/>
<em>We will tiptoe home with a wonderous star</em><br/>
<em>A star you can always keep</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And years from now when you go dreaming</em><br/>
<em>When you're very old</em><br/>
<em>Though your crown be rich with rubies</em><br/>
<em>Diamonds set in gold </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then we'll shine as bright</em><br/>
<em>As the star we'll find tonight</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tonight, tonight</em><br/>
<em>When all the world's asleep</em><br/>
<em>We will find a star</em><br/>
<em>That you can always keep</em>
</p><p>Thorin looks up when you start to sing and he is enamored with your calming, soft voice. He listens to the words of the lullaby and feels like you were singing them to him to help him calm down from the stress of this quest. </p><p>He suddenly pictures you holding his baby, standing in his room in Erebor and he doesn’t want you to ever stop singing. He wants to fall asleep hearing your lovely voice every night for the rest of his life. That is when he realizes you’re his One. Though he isn’t sure how to tell you this quite yet, he decides to ask you to sing for them each night from now on to help everyone de-stress and find peace and rest. Perhaps when they have finally reclaimed the mountain and the dragon is dead, he will be able to tell you how he feels and ask to court you.</p><p>You sing through the song once and then hum through it again. By the time you finish the entire room is silent, everyone mesmerized by your soft alto voice; you could hear a pin drop in the room, but you don’t notice. </p><p>You look at the mother and she is smiling with two youngsters snuggled in her lap sound asleep. The father, who had stopped to listen to you sing, comes up to you grinning and thanks you quietly for the lullaby and hands you some gold coins. You shake your head and tell him to keep them. You were just happy to help. </p><p>He nods and picks up the two children from his wife’s lap. Then she stands and you hand Seth back to her and you caress his soft little head of dark hair. “Goodnight, little Seth. Happy Dreams little one!” </p><p>“Thank you SO much Lass!” the mother whispers to you. “You have a lovely voice and I believe some of your traveling companions have fallen in love with it too!” she giggles and nods to the table where Thorin, Kili, Fili, Dwalin and Balin are all sitting. </p><p>You glance over out of the corner of your eye and they all look a bit mesmerized and love struck and have their jaws hanging open in amazement. You blush and turn back to her. She gives you a wink and goes to follow her husband up to their room. </p><p>You turn to head back to the table and see the entire room quickly look away from you and the conversations quietly begin again. You’re totally blushing with embarrassment and duck your head as you walk back to the table and sit down next to Balin. </p><p>“Where’d you learn to sing like that Lass?” He asks as you sit down and grab your mug of ale. As if breaking the spell, you take a huge swig and then say, “I’ve always sung like that, Balin. My ‘Amad taught me the songs I know.” He nods.</p><p>“You should sing like that more often!” Fili tells you. </p><p>“Who would I sing to? There are no babes in our company! I doubt all you warriors would want to hear children’s lullabies.” You say. </p><p>“You can sing us lullabies any time you want if it means we can hear your pretty voice!” Kili pipes up, a little drunk from his fourth mug of ale. Thorin glares at him, but secretly agrees. </p><p>“Do you only know lullabies?” He asks you. “Well... no....I do know some other songs, but they are all slower ones to help people relax or fall asleep.” you respond and take another swig of ale. “</p><p>Thorin nods and looks at Balin, who grins and nods back. “Then it’s settled. You can sing for the company each night to help everyone relax so we can all rest better.” he states. “If it’s not too much of a bother for you.” he adds when Balin kicks him from under the table.</p><p>You chuckle and nod. “If you wish, but I doubt I have enough songs in my head, though, to sing a new one every night for the remainder of the quest.” you tell him. </p><p>“That’s ok, Y/N!!! You could sing that song every night and I’d be a happy camper!” Kili pipes up again as he tries to sing it to himself, now having the melody stuck in his head. You chuckle and nod.</p><p>Once the company heads to their rooms for the night, you can hear Thorin in the room next to you. You smile when you hear him humming the melody from the lullaby you sang tonight. You fall asleep to his baritone timbre humming your lullaby back to you through the wall with a smile on your face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>